Understanding when and to what degree large biomolecules form aggregates of two or more molecules is important to the development of medical treatments and a general understanding of the molecule. Current techniques for estimating aggregate formation and percent aggregate in a heterogeneous solution require multiple steps. One method uses an approximation of diffusion coefficients to determine the percent aggregate in solution. As depicted in FIG. 3, the change in diffusion coefficient can be used generate a calibration curve suitable for estimating the percent aggregate in a heterogeneous solution. The slope of FIG. 3 was prepared using dextran solutions having varying degrees of known aggregate percentages.
Unfortunately, many biomolecules such as, but not limited to, proteins, DNA, peptides and hormones, do not permit the easy preparation of known aggregate standards for use in a calibration table as depicted in FIG. 3. Therefore, calibration free methods for determining the presence and percentage of aggregate forms of such compounds would be useful to those studying biomolecules.